


01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01000110 01101001 01100011

by donutsweeper



Category: Numbers (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Gen, binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: 00110000 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101100 00100000 00110001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00101110





	1. 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



> 01010111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100001 01101100 01100111 01101001 01110010 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 00101000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110000 01101111 01101101 01101111 01110010 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 00101001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100001 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00101110 00100010 00100000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01100110 01101001 01101100 01101100 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00101110

00100010 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00111111 00100010 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110000 01101000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01110101 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 00100010 01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101111 01101011 01100001 01111001 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101100 00100010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100110 01110101 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001111 01101000 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100111 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01110101 01110000 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01111001 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100100 01101001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100011 01101011 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100001 00100000 01001111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101101 00111111 00100000 01010111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00101100 00100010 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110101 01100100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110011 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01100110 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101100 00100010 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01000001 01101110 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110000 01101111 01101101 01101111 01110010 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101001 01110000 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00111011 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00111111 00100010 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010101 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01101110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001000 01101101 01101101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110101 01101100 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110100 01101001 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100010 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100111 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000110 01000110 01000001 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01011111 01100011 01101111 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010011 01101111 00111111 00100000 01010111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101000 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 01100101 01111000 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00101101 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00111111 00100010 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00111111 00100000 01000001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00101110 00100000 01000010 01100101 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100110 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100011 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100111 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01101011 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100110 01100110 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110111 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010110 01010000 01001110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 00100001 00100010 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100011 01101011 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100110 01100110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01101100 01110101 01110011 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111 00100000 01001111 01101011 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01111000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100010 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110110 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100111 01100001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111 00100000 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001111 01000100 01000001 01001111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01000010 01100101 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100011 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00100001 00100000 01000101 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101011 01110101 01100100 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101100 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101001 01110000 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01000100 01001110 01010111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101100 01101111 01100111 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100010 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110101 01110011 01110101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 01110000 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01000100 01001110 01010111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010111 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101000 00111111 00100010 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01110010 01110101 01100010 01100010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100001 01100011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01101001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 00110000 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100011 01101000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01001111 01000100 01000001 01000100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110010 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01110101 01100001 01100111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01110101 01100001 01100111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01011001 01100101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01110101 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101001 01110000 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110110 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101000 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100111 01110101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 00110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01101001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01110010 01110101 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101101 01100010 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01100001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101101 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 01101110 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 00110000 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100110 01101111 01101100 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100011 01101011 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100110 01100001 01110101 01101100 01110100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100001 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010


	2. Binary Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Ratio needlessly worries about their Yuletide assignment, 666 tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuletide for Sealgirl who requested the fandom of Numbers (anthropomorphic) and the characters 0 and 1 and asked "I'm not sure what to say about this fandom, except good luck! If you can, please try to stick to just these numbers. Not sure if that is a bit unrealistic." 
> 
> I hope this fulfills your wish.

"What's up, Golden?" 666 asked when they noticed that Golden Ratio had been staring at their phone for the past ten minutes without blinking and seemed to be getting more and more upset at whatever they were seeing there. "Are you okay?"

"Yuletide assignments were sent out," they explained to 666 mournfully.

"Oh! I didn't sign up this year, real life has just been too hectic and I didn't think I'd have time for it. But wow, that was pretty quick! I thought it took days to finish matching, didn't signups just close yesterday?"

Golden Ratio sighed. "Yeah they did, but there's some kind of new coding for the figuring out matching and now it's done incredibly quickly."

"That means there's more time to write, which is great! Or it usually would be, I guess, but it doesn't look like that's the case with you. What's the problem? Was there some kind of screw up and you got assigned something you didn't sign up for?"

"No, but," Golden Ratio began, before shaking their head and sighing loudly.

"No letter then or no optional details?"

"No, it's not that either. There is a letter and option details as well, it's just... I don't know if I can fulfill this assignment though," Golden Ratio worriedly explained to 666. "In the fandom we matched on, Anthropomorphic Numbers, the only thing my recip said was to try to stick to only two of the numbers, in other words to only write about the numbers 0 and 1. What should I do?"

"Well, you don't have to write the fandom you signed up with; do you know any of the other fandoms they asked for?" 666 asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Hmmm, that does make things more difficult, but remember, Yuletide etiquette does say optional details are optional, so there is always that," 666 offered.

"That is true, but I hate doing that. And besides, even though it's perfectly within the rules to do so that's no guarantee my story won't wind up being wanked about on FFA or _coal if I do that."

"So? Write anything! You could write some slashy hatesex between 0 and 1-"

"Hate sex?" Golden Ratio asked. "How are 0 and 1 supposed to have sex? Any kind of sex, I mean, let alone hate sex?"

"Look, Golden Ratio, you're a good friend and you know I love you and everything, but I am not about to explain the birds and the bees to you, we just don't have that kind of relationship. Besides, at your age you're supposed to know about stuff like that already and if you don't, well, I'm certainly not about to tell you. I'm just going to say that Google is your friend. Well, internet searches in general, maybe not google since they're supposedly gathering information on their users' searches and delving too deep into kinky searches might ping something somewhere, but there's other options for looking stuff up online and there's always private browsers and VPNs and whatnot."

"No!" Golden Ratio protested quickly. "No, I mean, I know about... the birds and the bees and all that stuff. I just don't know if I could write it for this fandom specifically."

"Oh, well, that's different then. You are absolutely adorable when you blush, by the way, did you know that? Okay, so hate sex is out and so is sex of any kind I assume?" 666 looked over and saw Golden Ratio give a quick nod. "Well, what about just some kind of random conversation between the two, or even just one thousand words of navel gazing? Yeah, some folks at one of the anon memes might comment about ODAOing the specifics in the prompt but they don't really have a leg to stand on. Besides, if you do it cleverly enough they'll still love the fic."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Especially for a prompt like that. There will be kudos and hits galore! Wait, the recip didn't DNW gen or dialogue or adverbs or anything unusual like that, did they?"

"Nope. There were no DNWs at all. The only thing they specified for the fandom we matched on was that they asked that the story must contain only the numbers 0 and 1 and then they wished me luck."

"Wished you luck, huh?" 666 rubbed their hands together and cackled in a way that could be thought of being slightly maniacal if not downright evilly. "Well, if you wrote in binary that would ensure that the entire story would be only in 0s and 1s so I think it wouldn't technically be ODADing or, in theory, even breaking the rules since it's perfectly acceptable to write Yuletide in different languages despite different languages having different word counts."

"You're allowed to do that? Really?"

"Yep. You're allowed to write in any language, as long as you are certain your recipient can read it. So as long as you link to an online binary translator or provide a translation yourself you're golden. Heh. Golden, Golden."

"Very funny."

"Thank you. I know you were being facetious, but I'll take what I can get. But getting back to the point at hand, I mean, I guess the argument could be made that you're going against the spirit of the exchange by writing in binary instead of penning some, I don't know, epic love story between 0 and 1, but if you don't mind a few hate comments or whatnot, that's neither here nor there."

"Do you think I'll really get hate comments?"

666 shrugged. "It's possible. But that sort of thing is always possible no matter what you write. Learn to embrace the hate, I always say, and never give in to it."

"That is excellent advice and I think your idea is brilliant!" Golden Ratio exclaimed, very relieved. "I'm going to get started right away." 

In no time at all 0s and 1s were dancing across the page, their epic adventure unfolding as quickly as Golden Ratio could jot it down.

Thanks to 666's help they wouldn't have to default. Yuletide was saved!


End file.
